The Dokis Meet The Unholiest Of Trinities
by limaandshovel
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the girls from DDLC were for some reason to meet the GTA V trio? Well, don't wonder anymore! Here's what could happen!


_**The Dokis Meet The Unholiest Of Trinities**_

* * *

**Author's note:** This takes place during and after the ending cutscene of 'The Third Way'.

Michael, Trevor, and Franklin were having a little chat, deep in the afterglow of having pushed Devin 'The Turd' Weston onto a certain death on the trunk of his car. Right now, the trio was discussing what the future would have in store for them.

"Well, I suppose we'll stick around as trio of angry, discordant, and poorly matched friends" Michael nonchalantly said, high on his characteristic sarcasm

"I guess" Trevor muttered out of amusement

"What? Do I have a choice?" Mike asked, still being sarcastic

"Nah nah. You don't-" T replied, before being cut off by Franklin

"Damn! What is that?!"

"What are you talking about? Franklin?" T inquired

"Over there! By the rocks" Frank answered as he pointed at four colorful bundles of hair rising from the water

"What? Anyone have a pair of binoculars?" Mike asked, trying to confirm Frank's vision

"Fuck that, I have a Sniper Rifle right here" Trevor said as he drew said Sniper Rifle from who-knows-where and pointed it at the rocks Franklin mentioned

"So uhh… What you seeing?" F questioned out of curiosity

Trevor moaned before replying.

"Ummm…! I see four high schoolers scrambling to get ashore, Franklin…"

"What?"

"Huh? Give me that damn rifle T…" Michael interjected as he took the rifle away from Trevor's grasp and aimed it at the same spot "Shit! He isn't lying! There's four high schoolers climbing the rocks trying to get on land"

Trevor brusquely requisitioned his rifle from Michael's grasp and gave it to Franklin, so he could confirm his suspicions.

"So uhh... What should we do?" F asked in confusion as he handed the rifle back to Trevor

"Hey, we spotted them. The least we can do is help them getting to land. I bought the dock downstairs from here with my cut from the Paleto Job, there's a Dinghy we can use to get to them" Mike offered

Trevor moaned once more.

"Ummm…! Big-Tits-McGee is coming with me…"

"Hey! Don't get creepy T! They only high schoolers!" Frank exclaimed, concerned

"I'm pretty sure Trevor wouldn't mind becoming a sex offender… In this state" Michael teased Trevor

"Oh, do bite me sugartits" The teased replied

With that, the trio rushed to the Sonar Collections Dock and boarded the Dinghy Michael mentioned, following that, they sailed towards the group of high schoolers that were attempting to climb the cliffs of the Chilliad Mountain State Wilderness, to no avail.

* * *

After being dumped in some unknown game by the player's doing. Monika and the rest of the Dokis were at some unknown cliffs, soaked beyond relief and tired after spawning in the ocean, yet Natsuki still had some strength to attempt climbing the massive rock wall.

"Natsuki… Give it a rest, you won't be able to climb that rock wall" Monika pleaded, struggling to keep the pinkette at bay

"Just watch me!" Natsuki huffed as she resumed her attempt, only to slide back down to the bottom

"N-N-Natsuki… I am afraid Monika is right… That wall is unclimbable without proper equipment" Yuri interjected, nervous as usual

"Hey! Don't crush her spirits you two!" Sayori complained to the realist Dokis before glancing back at the energetic Natsuki "Go on Nat! Keep on trying!"

"You know what? Screw it. Let's all try climbing" Monika yielded, and proceeded to attempt a climb

"A-A-Are you sure?" Yuri stammered

"We're not getting out of here if we don't try, right?" Monika aknowledged

"I'll be just here giving out moral support!" Sayori cheerily stated, using it as a cover up for her laziness

"Girls…! A boat is coming right at us!" Yuri ascquiced, her nerves taking over

Once the boat got to a reasonable distance from the girls, they were able to identify the occupants. Two middle aged males, one significantly more unkempt-looking than the other, and one young African-American male. All getting close to the defenseless Dokis. They all prepared for the worse, with Monika signaling the others to try and dive underwater in case they were to be held at gunpoint.

"Hey!" A man screamed

They all turned, only to see the unkempt-looking middle aged man reaching a hand out to them.

"Looks like you're all in the need of a lift to civilization! Come on! Jump over!" The man screamed in the friendliest of spirits

All the Dokis glanced at each other in the search for an answer, but the man was growing impatient.

"C'mon girls! Don't be a bunch of pussies and jump over already!"

The girls sighed before doing the unthinkable… Grabbing the hand of this strange man and jump over to this boat commanded by complete strangers. First came Natsuki, then Sayori, Yuri, and finally Monika. When they were all in the boat, they realized there weren't enough seats for the whole of them.

"Aw shit. Looks like we only have three seats" The other middle aged man, the decent-looking one, pointed out in frustration

"No shit you fat slob. Well, I ain't going anywhere" The first man said, remaining in his chosen seat

"No worries! I can go by the front! But that means two of the girls will have to hang onto the tube frame standin' up!" The African-American man said as he made his way to the front of the boat, past the dashboard

"Alright. Are you girls ready?"

As Monika and Yuri rushed to hold the frame, Natsuki and Sayori were comfortable in their seats. When they gave the signal, they all departed to a nearby dock.

* * *

Our 'heroic' trio accomplished their mission and brought the stranded girls to firm land. Seeing as all the girls wore similar clothing, questions were raised from the trio.

"So uhhh… Why you girls are all wearin' the same clothes? Y'all like, students? High schoolers?" Franklin asked to the group of girls

"Uhhh… Yes! We all study together! We're best friends!" The coral-haired one replied cheerily

"Uh-huh. That doesn't explain what you were all doing by cliffs soaking wet" Trevor inquired further

The girls remained silent for a second, until the chesnut-haired one stepped up to the plate.

"We were on a… Cruise, paid by our school. But we suffered an accident and the ship sank, we're the only survivors"

"Shit, four out of how many?" Michael added

"Uhhh… Our of seventy-eight? I think?"

"Oh. That… That tragic" Frank lamented

"Oh well, accidents happen don't they? The 'accident' over at The Port of LS is a thing, am I right?" T nonchalantly bluffed

"That was a major fucking disaster Trevor. The whole boat exploded in that run" M scorned at T for his remark before going back to the girls "Well, you guys might as well know who we are. I'm Michael, and the insensible turd there is Trevor"

"Oh, look who's talking" Trevor sarcastically remarked

"And I'm Franklin"

The girls hesitated answering for a second. But coral hair decided to reply for everyone.

"Well, I'm Sayori! The little bundle of energy here is Natsuki, the brown-haired goddess there is Monika, and the purple-haired maiden is Yuri!"

The latter two were absolutely embarrassed at the titles 'Sayori' gave them whilst 'Natsuki' simply giggled a bit.

Trevor saw this as an opportunity to get close to 'Yuri', he proceeded to invade her personal space before trying to flirt with her.

"Ummm… I think 'goddess' is more fitting for this beauty right here… Don't you agree…?"

But quickly Natsuki intervened, trying to frustrate his attempt. He got in the middle of them and pushed T away.

"Alright you creep, that's enough! Can't you see you're making her more nervous than she already is?!"

"And who are _**you **_to say?" T snapped back

"I'm her best goddamn friend, now back off!" She replied in the same tone

Knowing this could go down south real fast, Mike also joined the argument.

"Okay T, she's right. Leave the girl alone-I mean look at her! She's shivering!"

Everyone looked at Yuri to confirm Michael's words, and Yuri was indeed shivering. Whether it was due to being soaking wet or sheer fear of Trevor was another question, but that one would go unanswered.

Trevor groaned in annoyance before backing off.

"Urgh! Fine! I'll leave her alone!"

"Good to see you're _slightly _coming back to your senses, Trevor" Michael said in spite before turning back to the girls "Look, I know you girls are full of questions. But let's answer them in the way to the car, alright?"

With that, the group started to walk towards the trio's vehicles. Or rather Michael's car and Franklin's bike.

"So… W-W-Where are we?" Yuri stammered, obviously nervous about the whole thing as they went up the stairs

"Chilliad Mountain State Wilderness sugar. Los Santos County, San Andreas" Trevor replied, much to everyone's dismay

"San Andreas? As in, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas?" Sayori perked up

"What is you talkin' 'bout?" Frank asked in confusion

As Sayori was about to answer Franklin's inquiry, Monika swifly shut her mouth with right hand.

"Hahahaha~! Don't worry about that! That's the name of a manga her childhood friend has been reading" The brown-haired girl stepped in, dismissing Frank's question in a rather nervous way

"Ahhhhhh, okay. Remind me to EyeFind that up"

_Man, these girls are awful shady. _Franklin thought to himself

* * *

As transport arrangements were made by the trio of strangers, Monika decided to _discreetly _check the files of whatever game they were now in. And as she did she found the name of this unknown game.

**Directory: Program Files (x86)-Rockstar Games-Grand Theft Auto V**

_I knew the moment I heard 'Los Santos' something was very wrong. This is currently a cutscene, and when the player regains control of the protagonists anything could happen, we need to leave __**now**__. _Monika reasoned

She tried tampering with the code ever so slightly, but to no avail. As the game was running in something completely different from Python. However, she found several useful files that were being executed in the background, injected into the executable of GTA V.

**Filename: NativeTrainerdotASI**

_A trainer? It could prove useful. _

Monika rushed to find the hotkey that triggered the trainer and then emulated a press of said hotkey. Displaying a rather rudimentary GUI that went unnoticed by the game's characters, but that her group indeed noticed all of them in awe as they understood Monika's plans and the unholy trinity saw Monika merely spacing out.

"Uhhh… Monika, right? Snap out of it, we have to go. Take a seat in my car. Yuri's going with Franklin" Michael said as Natsuki and Sayori looked at her from Michael's Tailgater

"Emm, what the fuck's goin' on now? They all like, shocked by somethin'" Franklin pointed out, seeing as Yuri was also in shock right beside his Bagger

"Trevor! What the fuck did you do now?!"

"You're blaming me of something you fat fuck?!" Trevor snapped back in the verge of rage

"Fuckin' A-right I'm blaming you of something! You're the creepy fuck!"

_Oh no! I have to hurry this up! _Monika panicked internally as she rushed into the car spawner of the trainer and picked any random vehicle

**Spawn: Kuruma **

_That means car in Japanese, right? Well, here goes nothing…_

And right then and there, a pristine, blue Karin Kuruma appeared out of thin air in front of everyone with Monika teleporting to the driver's seat, and as it fell it nearly crushed Trevor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Franklin shrieked

"OH MY GOD!" Michael jumped

"Look the fuck out!" Trevor complained as he jumped away from the newly existent car as it fell down in the ground

With Monika already in the car, the other girls rushed to it. Leaving the men in the dust. But as they boarded the vehicle, Franklin, Trevor, and Michael drew their guns of choice and pointed it at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The unholy trinity shrieked in unison

Monika used the time it took the trio to react to give Natsuki and Sayori guns, Natsuki now wielded a Micro SMG whilst Sayori had an AP Pistol.

"WE THE LIT CLUB BITCH!" Natsuki said in a mock gangsta manner as she hung out from the window and opened fire on them as Monika sped away, Mike, Trevor, and Frank rolling away to cover

As they got away from the trio of protagonists, Monika noticed that the cutscene had ended and a new player objective was created.

**Chase down the ****freaks.**

"Uh-oh" Monika uttered in sheer fear

* * *

**La Nota: Lulz, a simple oneshot I wrote for no particular reason after a creative burst. It was pretty damn funny to think about this impossible crossover tbh. As for the fans of my other stories which found this thing, don't worry! I've got three chapters coming! One for each of my ongoing stories. Now I'm just doing spell and quality checks for them.**


End file.
